A digital file is an electronically formatted file that contains digital data. One type of digital file is referred to as a digital asset. A digital asset is an electronic file containing digital data such as audio, video, audio-video, multimedia, music, graphics, or any other type of media-related content. Digital assets may be stored in a variety of electronic formats. For example, an audio or music file can be stored as a WAV or a WMA-type format. As another example, a digital asset can be a promotional file or a download that a recording company or musical group produces or creates.
Digital assets can be transmitted via a network such as the Internet or a wireless network. Typically, a content owner such as a recording company transmits a digital asset to another party in only a limited number of electronic formats, using more than one service provider or system which each may specialize in only one or a possible limited number of possible electronic format(s). To support and manage many or all of the potential electronic file formats in which a digital asset can be stored and transmitted, requires the content owner, or an associated host server or service provider, to possess a relatively large amount of processing and/or storage capacity, as well as proper management software logic and systems to handle the wide range of electronic file formats available. Typically, this amount of processing and/or storage capacity is very expensive and time consuming to maintain. Furthermore, the aggregation of all relevant skills and capabilities in one unified distribution system is non-existent. There exists a need for systems and methods for limiting the amount of processing and/or storage capacity needed for handling and distributing digital assets to consumers through the Internet or a wireless network. Furthermore, there exists a need for systems and methods for improving the operational efficiencies involved in the process of syndicating digital media assets to a distribution network and to end-users or consumers.
At least one system and method has been designed for controlling the use and distribution of digital works. However, this conventional system and method does not disclose how to handle a wide range of file formats available to network users. This conventional system and method lacks a database for metafiles in support of various digital works and in support of the association of such digital works with each other when the metafiles dictate such association or grouping. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for the handling and distribution of digital assets through a network such as the Internet or a wireless network in a wide range of electronic file formats.
While this conventional system and method may be able to control and distribute digital works in some file formats over a network, the files that are controlled and distributed by the invention are always related to a fee, a fee description, or an e-commerce transaction. A fee, fee description, or e-commerce transaction is not always required for handling and distribution of digital assets. Therefore, a need exists for systems and methods for handling and distribution of digital assets unrelated to a fee through a network such as the Internet or a wireless network.
The conventional systems and methods described above are limited to document publishing and digital rights management. Document publishing typically involves a printer or a printer module. The digital rights management relies primarily upon the consummation of an e-commerce transaction for digital works, specifically music or other electronic files that are purchased for or otherwise accessible after payment of a fee.
Moreover, these conventional systems and methods lack any efficient reporting feature or mechanism for providing reports. Although this system and method disclose a credit database, it lacks any reporting derived from a report database and metafiles in support of a syndicated digital work. Thus, using a conventional system and method, content providers would lack efficient management in the distribution of digital assets, and further lack focus in their marketing efforts for their digital assets. There exists a need for systems and methods for management and reporting in the distribution of digital assets through a network such as the Internet or wireless networks.
One present model for distribution of digital assets is that of the “digital service provider” (“DSP”). The focus of the DSPs is licensing and sub-licensing of digital content owned by the digital content owner(s). They license (and aggregate content or digital assets) from owner(s) of digital content and distribute this content by sale or license of the digital asset to end-user(s). This may be done, for example, by the licensing of individual digital item(s) or by means of subscription allowing the end-user(s) to have access to pre-determined digital content for a fixed period of time.
One of the methods by which this distribution is protected from being used without authorization is by encryption of the content. The user requires a “key” to decrypt the digital information and this “key” is provided to the user with the license.
This method of distribution works well for certain business purposes (e.g., generation of revenue from specific type(s) of digital content). However, since these DSPs are set up to distribute only specific type(s) of digital content form which they can derive licensing revenue, these DSPs may not be able to perform all of the business functions desired by the content owner(s).
For example, each piece of revenue-generating digital content (e.g., a particular track of audio) may be associated with numerous other digital material(s) in various formats, some of which may be helpful to the content owner in marketing and/or promoting the revenue-generating digital content.
For example, this promotional content may include videos, screen savers, material(s) relating to the artist(s) involved in the digital content, etc. It also may include right(s) to play revenue-generating content for a limited amount of time. The owner(s) of the digital content may wish to have this promotional distribution to be as wide-spread as possible without directly generating revenue(s) from such distribution. Present DSPs are ill-suited for performing this function. Their systems typically support only distribution of a limited number of type(s) of electronic files (e.g., audio or video in one or more selected formats).
Moreover, since their digital file distribution capabilities are limited, they are also limited in the amount of information they can collect and/or send back to the content owner relating to, for example, the demographics of the distribution of all of the digital content, including promotional content and not merely the revenue-producing content.
There is a need, therefore, for a system which can direct distribution of all digital content relating to a particular folder, or project, of the owner(s) of the digital content in a “format agnostic” manner (i.e., no format limitation(s)). There is also the need to have the capability to collect data regarding the demographics of the distribution of each of these type(s) of file(s) in a folder relating to a project on an individual basis.
Moreover, there is a need to collect all of these capabilities into one integrated system so that the owner(s) of the digital content can have one entity attend to its entire requirement for digital distribution and information collection relating to that distribution.
Another category of service providers offers asset distribution to a network of web sites. These service providers rarely offer the ability to customize the user experience involved in the delivery of media assets to end-users on a per-website basis for the distribution network members. Some service providers offer limited functionality related to this need. For example, they may allow a credit line and logo and some visuals related to each specific outlet to be shown in relation to the user experience. Such elements are normally featured within a pre-designed user interface environment.
There is a need, therefore, for a system and method that both allow member sites in the distribution network to control a variety of user interface elements pertaining to the assets they use via the service, as well as allow content owners similar controls over user interface element relevant to their asset(s).
In light of the above, there exists a need for systems and methods for the production, management, syndication and distribution of digital assets through a network such as the Internet or wireless networks.